pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 18
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Ep. 18 Kanto Dangit i lost. Jack, Tracey and Sabrina are in the Saffron City gym. They're about to battle. Jack: Ready? Sabrina: Yes! I'll first pick my Haunter! Sabrina sents out Haunter, and Jack sends out Zubat. Jack: Zubat, Supersonic! Zubat: Screeeeee*coughs*ee...Lat me trai tad one more taim...Err-hem...SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Haunter: Yaargh!! That hurts my ears, shut up!!!! Zubat: Yu don't hav eays... Haunter: O, okay. Sabrina: Shadow Ball!! Jack: Dodge, and then use Air Cutter! Zubat dodges and uses Air Cutter, only damaging Haunter little. Haunter then uses Mean Look, which scares the living Zu out of Zubat. Haunter then flies over to him, and uses Poison Fang, poisoning Zubat. Zubat tries to use Wing Attack, but Haunter dodges and uses Lick, which faints Zubat. Jack: Zubat, return. Charmander, ready to rumble? Charmander: Always, Jack! Jack: That's the spirit! Smokescreen! Charmander: Buuuuuuurrp!! Jack: Who burns his butt, has to sit on the blisters! Ember it up! Charmander: I love my job. Charmander uses Ember, hitting Haunter. Haunter closes its eyes for a second, then uses Confusion. Charmander gets thrown in the air, against the ground, the wall, and the ground. Charmander: Aahh...ouch... Jack: Charmander, retu- Charmander: I got this-ouch-Jack! Charmander then uses another Ember, hitting Haunter on its forehead. Tracey: Whoa, that was a critical hit! Charmander: Ha! In your face, Wartortle! You never landed a crit, did ya? Good for yooouuu!! Wartortle: Shut up and watch out. Charmander: You're just jealous bec-AAAAAHHH-whateverididnotsayanything... Jack: Return, now. Charmander: Ain't nobody got time for dat! Beedrill: Lel. Jack: Whatever. Another Ember... Charmander: Braaahh!! The mighty Charmander now unleashes its full power, and the opposing Haunter kneals before the almighty Charmander, and ask forgiving. The noble Charmander-AAAA STAHP IT I WAS DAYDREAMING THAT DOESN'T COUNT JACK!! Jack: Ember. Now. Beedrill: Jack is getting fier-ce! Hahahaaa...No? Noone? Come on, that was funny...? *Cricket chirps* Beedrill: K then... Charmander scratches Beedrill, and then uses Ember on Haunter. Haunter does'nt move a muscle, and Charmander uses it over and over. Haunter then hits the ground (after like seventyfour times) and Sabrina returns him. Sabrina: You fought well, Haunter. Now, Kadabra, go! Jack: Charmander, stop doing that weird stuff. Just attack, okay? Charmander: Okay! AAAHHH RETURN MEEEEE!! Charmander gets hit by a Psychic, and fake-faints. Jack: I know you arent KO. Charmander: Aahh...i...am... Wartortle: The only thing that you can do is act. Jack: Wartortle; Battle time!! Show 'em! Wartortle: I was waiting for this! Kadabra: You look strong, but looks are looks, and not the inside. I may look weak, but my psychic capabilities are way stronger than you are thinking. Wartortle: What? I'm confused now. By that i mean the status-effect... Jack: Water Pulse! Wartortle: Blub-blub-blubberde-blub!! Wartortle uses Water Pulse, which almost hits Kadabra. Kadabra then emits a weird purple wave out of the star on his head, and the water bends over, to Wartortle. Wartortle uses Rapid Spin to protect itself, and all the water starts to spread around, forming a massive fountain. Wartortle then uses Bite, which hits Kadabra really hard. Tracey: That's super-effective!! Kadabra uses Hypnosis, as Wartortle falls asleep. Kadabra then throws him against the ceiling, which wakes him up. Wartortle falls down, as it withdraws in its shield. He hits the ground (bang, bang) but stands up, tired. He blasts another Water Pulse, whoch hits Kadabra. Kadabra then falls down, but it then starts to glow white. Jack: DAMNIT YOU STUPID KADABRA DONT EVOLVE PLZ PLZ PLZ I WILL GIVE YOU MOUNTAIN DEW AND DORITOS AND COLA AND LAYS BUT DONT EVOOOOOOLLLVVEEEE!!! Kadabra evolves into Alakazam. Jack: Wow. *sighs* Bite. Wartortle jumps up, and tries to hit Alakazam, but he gets knocked into the wall. Jack: You won, Sabrina. Sabrina: Good battle... Jack: Thanks... Tracey: I know what you need! A ghost or dark type Pokémon! Sabrina: Yes, they are super-effective against psychic-types. Jack: Next stop, Lavender Town! Sabrina: No. Dont go there. Jack: Wynaut? Sabrina: I cannot tell you, but dont go there. Please. Jack: Why? There tons of Ghost-types there! Sabrina: Dont. Do. It. Its not worth it! Jack: Well...okay. Later that day... Tracey: You are going, arent you? A wide grin appears on Jack's face, as he starts to nod. Tracey: *Sighs*